lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Brunnen-G
The Brunnen-G are a race of romantic warriors that fought and defeated the Insect Civilisation during the course of the Great Insect War. The most famous, and the last of the Brunnen-G, is Kai, killed by His Divine Shadow and reanimated as a Divine Assassin. History Many thousands of years ago, the Brunnen-G fought in the Great Insect War, forever earning fame and gratitude as the saviours of mankind after they managed to defeat the fearsome insect race. They fought this war from the Dark Zone, in which their home-world of Brunnis-1 was located, however the war itself was fought in the Light Zone. When the Brunnen-G realised that the sun of Brunnis-1 was dying, they were forced to relocate to a new world, and chose to settle in the Light Zone on their new home-world of Brunnis-2, leaving behind Brunnis-1 with a network of stabilising satellites to preserve their world from destruction, even though it had become unsustainable. and the satellites stabilising its dying sun.]] On their new home-world the Brunnen-G thrived, developing ever more impressive technologies until they discovered a cure for death itself, granting their entire race immortality. This breakthrough proved to be a curse however, as their people descended into acute paranoia, erecting a powerful energy shield around their world and living in constant fear of death, hiding in their homes and building elaborate protective structures underground. This persisted until Kai, one of the younger members of the stagnant Brunnen-G population, rebelled against the isolationist society, and ventured out through a gap in the diminishing shield to consult the Time Prophet about the fate of his people. There it was revealed to him that the Brunnen-G would be destroyed by the Divine Order, and that the last of the Brunnen-G would in turn destroy His Divine Shadow, a prophecy that will shape the history of his people. Confronted with this news, many of the Brunnen-G people refused to believe it, thinking themselves safe behind, what had once been, an impenetrable energy shield. Kai was instead sentenced to grow-old (no longer immortal) for what was perceived as an act of sedition. The younger members however rallied behind Kai nonetheless, and readied what defences they could. destroyed.]] Ultimately their efforts were in vain, as they were too few, and the forces of His Shadow in the Divine Order's flagship the Foreshadow proved too great an enemy to defeat, and the entire surface of Brunnis-2 was destroyed. In a final suicide run, Kai managed to penetrate the command module of the Foreshadow, where he was killed by His Divine Shadow, after having his memory stolen. By His Shadow's orders, Kai's body was taken to the Bio-Scholars to be reanimated as a Divine Assassin, a tool of the Divine Order. 2008 years later, Kai, the last of the Brunnen-G is dispatched to prevent the theft of the Lexx, however in doing so he regains his memories from the Divine Predecessor that had stolen his memories. With his memory and free-will restored, Kai kills His Divine Shadow, and later he and the crew of the Lexx destroy the Giga Shadow, last survivor of the insect civilisation. Unfortunately this is not the end for Kai, as he becomes an unwitting carrier of the insect essence, which is passed onto Mantrid in a twisted combination that proceeds to destroy the entire Light Universe, finally ending all trace of the insect race and the Divine Order. It is not until more than 4,000 years later that Kai is able to find true death when he is revived by Prince, shortly before the destruction of the alien mothership attacking Earth, in a death that cruelly mimics the original death that the very last of the Brunnen-G had long been denied. Physical Appearance portraying himself in the play at Brigadoom.]] One of the few races to ever really be revealed during the series, the Brunnen-G have distinctive, brightly coloured attire, and many of the males including Kai have a prominent top bun hairstyle. The brightly coloured and flamboyant clothing of the Brunnen-G is shown both on Brunnis-1 by the original hologram of the hall of memories, suggesting that this is not a simple fashion but a crucial cultural identity, the style of which has changed little over the course of many hundreds or even thousands of years. Other clothing styles are shown however, as Poet Man, a remnant of the Brunnen-G, left behind on Brunnis-1, wears more formal attire with a less distinctive hairstyle. Most, if not all, of the Brunnen-G bear a facial tattoo comprised of a line with a bold dot at the end in the style of a comet, signifying their departure from Brunnis-1. Culture playing chess against Prince in The Other Place, with the surroundings currently reflecting Prince's superior position.]] Not a great deal is known of the Brunnen-G culture, with only a small amount of it being preserved by Brigadoom, and seen across the ruins of Brunnis-1. The Brunnen-G are often described as a race of romantic warrior poets, and it can be assumed therefore that arts were widely encouraged, along with the pursuit of games. It is revealed in Season 4 that the Brunnen-G used to play a game similar to chess when Kai plays against Prince aboard the Lexx. Eventually culminating in their fateful game in that is played in the Brunnen-G reality referred to only as The Other Place, where truly dedicated players could go after death to play games, and place stakes that would be enforced automatically. In the hall of memories on Brunnis-1 is an unusual process known as "The Burst of Life", which demonstrates a macabre method of cataloguing the lives of individuals, by recording their memory and then cutting a cross-sectional slice from the person's body to be preserved in a great archive. While Zev is nearly killed by this process, it is likely that individuals would have been better informed, and perform it willingly in order to gain a type of immortality, indicating an obsession with living forever long before a true method of immortality was developed. Technology leading a squadron of Brunnen-G Moths.]] The Brunnen-G people appear to have been extremely advanced. Brunnis-1, though abandoned by its inhabitants is left with a complex network of energy towers and pulse satellites, used to stabilise, or at least halt the decline, of the world's dying sun. Brunnis-1 also shows holographic technology, and machinery capable of recording memories in vivid detail. Brunnis-2 demonstrates even further technology advancement, as the Brunnen-G people developed sophisticated (if few in number) bio-mechanical insect-based attack craft (moths), as well as a planetary energy barrier that is described as having once been impenetrable, though it eventually failed due to lack of maintenance. Further accomplishments include the ability to seemingly cross between universes at will, as otherwise they would have been unable to fight and win the Great Insect War, and subsequently relocate from the Dark Zone to the Light Zone. They also show the ability to create pocket universes, as shown by The Other Place in , which is a reality that displays the current progress of the game (played using pieces of personal significance to the player) and is capable of enforcing any wager placed upon the outcome of the game. In the beginning of , the Bio-Vizier Brizon is shown to own a functional Brunnen-G moth and uses it to escape his world and to the Lexx. If it is assumed that his moth was stolen from the Brunnen-G (more than 2000 years prior to that episode), he might have reverse-engineered it and used it as a basis for designing the Lexx itself. See Also * View more images of the Brunnen-G References *Brunnis on Lexxplorations *Lexx on Wikipedia *Fan stories about Brunnen-G Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Factions Category:Brunnis-1/images Category:Brunnis-2/images